


Happy Birthday, Arthur

by catastrophicmeltdown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicmeltdown/pseuds/catastrophicmeltdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about England's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request on Tumblr. If you have a request, just drop by my askbox at [ catastrophicmeltdown](catastrophicmeltdown.tumblr.com/).

"Alfred! What the bloody hell happened in here?"

The kitchen was a complete mess. There was flour all over the walls and counters, a stick of butter slowly sliding down the far wall, and something that looked like it could have been a fruit at one point, but was now painted across the doors of the refrigerator.

Alfred smiled up at him, trying and failing to look innocent amid the war zone that had been his kitchen. He rubbed the back of his neck as Arthur carefully manoeuvred toward him.

"Ah. Well, I was making something and forgot to put the top back on, and things escalated from there."

Arthur snorted and plucked Texas off of Alfred's nose, wiping them clean on his shirt before returning them. "And just what were you doing in here in the first place?"

Alfred blinked at him. "You mean you forgot? Awesome! That makes it an even better surprise!"

He dashed to the oven and yanked it open. Arthur watched as he pulled out a cake with the English flag, quickly digging out some candles and lighting them before bringing it to him.

"Happy birthday, Arthur. Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

He stared. How could he have forgotten his own birthday? Then again, at his age it was easy to forget something like that.

He looked into Alfred's smiling face before taking a deep breath and blowing out the candles. He took the cake and placed it on the counter, pulling Alfred's face to his.

"You know you're cleaning up this mess yourself, right?"

Alfred laughed before leaning in and meeting his lips in a kiss.


End file.
